1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device, and more particularly, to a cooking device which can remove odor and odor-producing materials from a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional cooking device, odor and odor-producing materials escape from the cooking device when cooked food is removed from the cooking device. Such a odors may give users an unpleasant experience, especially when the food is fish.